The King of Pride Rock
by Niquesse
Summary: Five-year-old Blaine makes a friend in the cinema during the Lion King movie. Pre-Klaine fluff


Title: **The King of the Pride Rock**  
>Characters: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson, Mrs Anderson<br>Summary: _Five-year-old Blaine makes a friend in the cinema during the Lion King movie. _  
>Prompt: For the Klaine Week. First day, Baby!Klaine<br>Warnings: Shameless fluff, angst because of Mufasa, little Blaine logic, endless Anderbro feelings and Klaine fluffiness  
>Words count: 2700<br>Status: Complete

* * *

><p>Five-year-old Blaine huffed and squirmed in his baby seat angrily.<p>

"Mommy I don't wanna go! Daddy _promised _he would come why isn't he here? I wanna go with Daddy!" whined the little boy. Next to him, his older brother of ten shot him a mean look.

"He isn't here because you're always so loud and annoying!"

Blaine saw his Mommy sighing as she parked the car next to the biggest cinema in Columbus . He glared at Coop and stuck his tongue out.

"Cooper, don't speak to your brother like this." Mrs Anderson chided softly. From the rear-view mirror, she saw the crestfallen look on his youngest boy's face so she decided to explain again. "Honey, you know Daddy has a lot work to do, and even though he had wanted to come with us really badly, he had to answer the call and go in the office."

Next to him Cooper's face instantly brightened. "So he went to catch more bad guys and shoot them?"

His mother laughed quietly. "No Coop, he won't shoot anybody if it is not necessary. But yes, he went because there was a robbery in the bank nearby."

The older boy looked excited and proud, but Blaine was still pouting sulkily.

He still couldn't believe his Daddy rather went to chase his stupid bad people than came to the cinema with him and Coop and Mommy. He was not fair and he didn't love them because he was always at work and rarely at home and he never read him bedtime story - it is Cooper's job anyways, because he goes to school and he can read - and didn't build scale-models with him. Was he really annoying - whatever it meant - like Coop said?

He stubbornly remained silent when his mother took him out of the baby seat, even while they were buying the tickets and the popcorn. His Mommy knew he always drank apple juice so he didn't have to speak until they got in the projection room.

It was his first time in a really big cinema, so he grabbed his mother's hand tightly in fright as he stared at the huge screen and the many-many seats. The cinema in Westerville was small and comfy but this looked like a football arena he saw on the TV. Their seats were in the tenth row and since he was still five years old and his hands were full of his apple juice and his Mommy's hand, the way to their chairs were quite a challenge. Near the eighth row Coop jumped next to him and grabbed his apple juice so he could poise with his other hand. He instantly shot his big brother a bright smile, his earlier mean comment long forgotten.

They got into their seats without any fight - they had already decided how they would sit. Blaine wanted to sit next to Mommy and Coop, but Coop also wanted to sit next to Mommy, so after ten minutes of arguing, Mommy said he would sit in the middle. This way, Blaine couldn't sit next to Coop, but still could next to Mommy, so he let it be - and after he grabbed his own movie ticket - he was collecting it. This was his fifth, and it said, Room 2, Row 10 and Seat 12 - he settled down for the movie. He'd already seen The Little Mermaid - it was his favourite cartoon - and his Mommy said it was a Disney too, so he guessed that was like Cartoon Network, and it made the cartoons in the same house.

It was still five minutes before the movie started so he turned fully to his Mommy and started telling the story of how Rich and Danny got into a fight in the nursery because Rich said the red Power Ranger was the best while Danny thought the black one. He wanted to tell the whole story seriously because Rich was his friend and he too thought the red one was the best and Rich still had to stand in the corner, but Coop started making funny faces at him and he couldn't fight off the wild giggles when Coop crossed his eyes, pushed up his nose and stuck his tongue out so he looked like a crazy pig.

Their mother hushed them in time the commercials started. They were very boring, Blaine never liked them so he busied himself with staring at his ticket. Then he remembered how he forgot his ticket in the room when they were watching E.T in Westerville - not a big loss, because that movie was _really scary _and he had to go to Coop's bed because he had had nightmares and when Coop didn't make fun of him, he guessed Coop was afraid of the little moving poop too - so he stuffed his ticket into the pocket of his trousers and turned back to the screen where the play has already started.

He decided he really liked the Lion King and this will be his favourite from now on. His favourite was Simba, and while Mufasa was just like his father, big and strong and invincible, Scar reminded him of his father's boss, Tom, tall and mean and scary. He always hid behind his father's leg when he spotted the evil police officer. Sarabi was obviously Mommy, and Zazu was Coop. He was of course Simba.

He let go of his Mommy's hand and snapped his own to his mouth as he watched Simba run from gnu herd. But he will die! Why would Scar bring him there and leave him alone? He was the Lion Prince!

Soon his other hand followed to his mouth and he fought with his tears as Mufasa fell from the cliff.

"_Long live the King…"_

But… but why? Why would Scar do something like that? Wasn't Mufasa his brother? He was sure he would never let Coop fall from a cliff, and Coop would save his life too! Are lions this mean in real life?

Simba slowly approached his father and as he started calling him, a tiny flare of hope lit in Blaine, that maybe Mufasa wasn't really dead, he has fallen on his four legs like all cats do and he was sleepy so he laid down to sleep.

But then Simba started crying and he had to bite the inside of his mouth to not to start weeping.

That was when he heard the quiet sniffles. He whipped his head to his right side and was greeted by a silently crying boy with huge, bright blue eyes what currently poured fat tears out of themselves. The little boy - he looked younger and smaller than him, Blaine noted - was sucking on his right thumb, trying to muffle his hiccups and sniffs.

Blaine decided immediately. He turned to his mother, who was engrossed in the film, and shook her arm.

"Mommy, give my tissues!" he whispered urgently. He had to stop the boy cry or he will dry completely, like he does when he forgets to drink the whole day and pees out the orange juice he drank for breakfast.

His mother looked at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly displeased by his poor manner. But he had no time, he had to save the little boy!

"Pleease Mommy, give me a tissue!" begged Blaine and pouted too, because everybody told him he looked adorable when he wanted something and looked with giant, shining eyes, slightly puffed cheeks and a tiny pout. Even his father couldn't deny it - he was still napping when his father went to work so he didn't have the chance to use his superpowers on Daddy- and Cooper practically started squealing and pinching his cheeks like the creepy old ladies in the park.

When Mommy gave him the tissue, he snatched it from her hand, whispering a hushed "thankyou", not caring about his mother's and Coop's curious looks, and he turned to the little boy on his other side.

He was still looking at the screen like it wanted to hurt him, lips trembling and blinking fast as to chase away the tears. Blaine knew he couldn't frighten the boy because when he was sad, his Mommy or Coop always spoke to him in their soft-voices because when crying, everything was so much louder and meaner.

So grabbing the tissue in one trembling hand - because Mufasa _died_! - he gently petted the little boy's brown locks.

The boy still looked startled, like he was excepting Scar to be there instead of Blaine, and push him off his seat, but then he looked less like Bambi whose mother has just been killed.

Blaine's first thought when he looked at the other boy was Trinklebell. Not because his last night bedtime story was Peter Pan, but because the child next to him looked like a _fairy. _He had huge, beautiful blue eyes - Coop also had cool blue eyes, but those were darker, while these he was currently staring at were bright, like the sky in the summer, when there are no clouds and it is so hot, Daddy usually turns on the sprinkler and he and Coop have a water fight in the garden. That blue was his favourite blue from now on - and soft, light brown hair. He was very pretty and his hands were tiny and soft and Blaine wondered whether he was so mushy and huggable too like this little boy and that's why Coop liked to snuggle him so much. Yes, this little kid definitely looked like a fairy.

His fairy - yes, _his_, because he looked at him first, and he will save him from drying - was looking at him funnyly now, and he was also looking back at the screen where suddenly Scar appeared and said he was very sorry his brother has died, and Simba should feel horrible because he killed his father.

Wait what?

But then the little fairy boy started sobbing again, so Blaine tore his gaze from Simba and concentrated on the kid.

"Don't cry, hey" he cooed quietly, and with the tissue he clumsily wiped away the tears from the boy's face. He looked surprised, but blew his nose obediently when Blaine held it up expectantly - his mother always helped him blew his nose too, because when he blew, he usually forgot to hold the tissue and then his snivel would go everywhere and Coop would scream and run from the room.

Suddenly a new tissue appeared from the direction of his mother - his Mommy was a fairy godmother too, he always knew that - and with the help of it, his new friend's tears completely disappeared.

He was really pleased with himself, but he had to make sure, the little fairy won't cry anymore.

"Don't cry because of it. Simba is still alive and I'm sure Scar will be sad too when he sees Mufasa isn't just sleeping." He of course won't tell how hard _he _cried when Snow White swallowed the apple and died. No he had to cheer the little fairy up now.

"Are… are you sure?" asked the boy doubtfully but he just nodded vehemently. Of course he was sure! Always the good guys win, even in Dragon Ball, so in Lion King must do too.

"_Run away, Simba… Run, run away… and never return."_

His friend jumped and stared at the screen and soon, the two of them watched in shocked silence as Simba fled from the hyenas.

"Oh my god" murmured the little boy and Blaine defiantly grabbed the shaking hand on their common armrest. He was there with the boy, he didn't need to worry! The fairy kid looked at him with awed blue eyes and suddenly squeezed his hand back.

Blaine was very happy that he saved his new friend and decided he will continue do so in the future. But for now, he scooted closer to him and grinned. He was an awesome friend!

They decided together that Timon and Pumba were really funny and Hakuna Matata will be their secret password. When the wild lioness wanted to eat Pumba, his friend gasped and hid his face in Blaine's shirt, so Blaine made sure no one will hurt the little fairy boy. Then they found out, the lioness was Nala, and she was very happy to see Simba again, so his friend decided, his favourite was Nala, and Blaine decided, his friend _was _definitely Nala. So now he was Simba, and the boy was Nala, who loved each other, which meant they loved each other too.

Blaine gave his friend from his apple juice, while he got some chocolate in return.

They were holding each other and covered each others' eyes when Scar and Simba fought and clapped slightly when Simba reclaimed the Pride Rock and became the Lion King. He made sure to explain his little friend that Scar was a bad guy and the hyenas were bad too, but Simba found out that Scar killed Mufasa and arranged it. Or avernged?

They were both fidgeting by the time both Simba and Nala grew up and Blaine's mouth opened in shock when he saw Simba's and Nala's baby lion. They made a baby? Could he and his friend make a baby too? If he became the king, they definitely could because when he would grow older and his friends would too, they would need somebody to rule while they grew old together.

By the time the movie ended, Blaine was crazy with the need to go to the toilet. He wanted to tell his friend to wait for him, because he had some very important things to say but suddenly there was a big _smooch _on his cheek and his friend was smiling at him prettily and he was sure his face was as red as his fairy friend's.

"You're my best friend." stated the boy simply and Blaine was the happiest five years old in the World. He grinned and nodded, but then the crowd suddenly grew and his friend was grabbed by his mother while he was grabbed by Coop, who must have known he really had to pee because he dragged him to the toilet.

When he finished and Coop scolded him because he forgot to wash his hands again, he went out, took his Mommy's hand and started to search for his friend.

Only he couldn't find him anywhere.

He wanted to cry because he couldn't lose his little fairy boy who had the most beautiful smile and eyes but when his Mommy asked him what the little boy's name was, some tears spilled at last.

"I… I forgot to… ask." hiccupped Blaine miserably and he was sad and angry and silly, because how could he forget to ask his friend's name? They were supposed to be growing old together, he _must _know his name!

"Blainey boy is in love, Blainey boy is in love!" sang Coop suddenly with an evil smirk and Blaine would have hit him mother didn't hold him back.

They were already at the car park and his Mommy was begging him to climb in the car, but Blaine really wanted to go back to the cinema to look for his friend. But when he glanced up, he saw a dark truck going past next to their car, and inside was his best friend, smiling at him happily and waving.

Blaine laughed at last and waved back, because he knew his little fairy boy won't forget him and he won't forget too, so they will definitely find each other again. After all, Simba ran away too, but Nala found him again, after all those years.

"Blainey boy is in love, Blainey boy is in looooove!" Blaine heard Coop's uproarious voice sing and he covered his ears with his hands and screamed at him-

"Daaaa-daaaaa-daaaadaaaadaaada Coop I'm not listening to youuuu!"

The End(?)


End file.
